


Close to the Heart

by Ribby



Category: The Prestige
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-23
Updated: 2006-10-23
Packaged: 2017-10-15 10:45:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/160051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angier kept the notebook near his heart... but the one nearest his heart found it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close to the Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Angier woke me at 2AM, babbling, and wouldn't let me sleep until I wrote this. So this is for everyone who loved _The Prestige_ , but especially for [](http://cruisedirector.livejournal.com/profile)[**cruisedirector**](http://cruisedirector.livejournal.com/), because she wrote me a Prestige drabble when I begged.

_...I remember. I remember those strong, agile hands on my body, his elegant, flexible body under and over mine. I remember staying abed long past the time to be up, whispered confidences and secrets in the late morning air. I loved his hands, so much more elegant than mine. Even now, I can remember how they felt, caressing, stroking, easing me open for his entry. I look at him, and mourn his ruined hands, not for his profession, but for my memory._

 _And then I remember the betrayal... mine, not his. I fell in love with someone else. Was that why he tied that knot, or does he truly not remember? It matters little, for we have passed all possibility of what once existed between us._

 _Olivia. She is one more thing that binds us together, and will tear us apart. Had he taken her, before she returned to me? Was it her own dampness I felt as I entered her, or his? And if so, was it a claim... or was it a promise? Secrets and lies and misdirection, that is all we are capable of now, it seems._

 _And though I cannot have the man himself, I will have his secrets. By whatever means I must, I will have them; for through them I may touch what we once had._

 _Despite it all, despite the pain and the grief, I still love him. Perhaps that explains much, or little. But I will carry that secret to my grave, along with all my others. He will never read this, will never know this truth, for he is gone to his own death, at my hand or another's._

Tucking the small leather-bound notebook into his pocket, Borden walks away from his dying rival, heedless of the tears coursing down his face.


End file.
